


Regrets

by Azura23



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura23/pseuds/Azura23
Summary: As it was getting harder for Natasha to stay awake, a thought came to her.“I guess I do have a regret after all” she hummed, feeling tired. “ I never got to tell them I loved them. I guess I’m too late...”And everything went black.





	1. The Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nowimaidan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowimaidan/gifts).



Natasha had never been one to regret her actions, and now was no exception to that. Even as she lay under the rubble of the collapsed building, slowly bleeding out, she didn’t regret her choice. She had been fighting alongside half of the Avengers team on the ground while the others fought on the New York rooftops. The ground team consisted of Bruce, Steve, Bucky, Brunnhilde and herself while the others defended the city from the air. The alien invaders of this battle were not very smart, but attacked in large groups and their numbers seemed limitless, making defending difficult. During their primary attack, Natasha and Brunnhilde had managed to get separated from the rest of the team and had to take shelter in an abandoned office building. “So what’s the plan?” Brunnhilde asked, slightly out of breath from the fight. “We should regroup with the others. Comms are down so evac isn’t an option.” Natasha replied while checking over her weapons. “I’m getting low on ammo and I don’t think you’re in any condition to fight hand-to-hand.” she said gesturing to the Valkyrie’s swollen and bruised ankle. Brunnhilde started to protest when Natasha suddenly tensed up and held up a hand to silence her. “They know we’re here.” she said gravely, her voice only a low whisper. “How far out is the team?” Glancing out the window Brunnhilde replied “They’re about five blocks down, due east. If we run, we could make it without getting caught by these things.” “We’d be overrun too fast, plus, you wouldn’t make it far on your ankle without falling on your face.” Brunnhilde looked offended at that and Natasha had to stifle a laugh. She quickly became serious again and looked around the lobby, considering their options. If one of them were to cause a distraction, the other could alert the team and get backup. Natasha knew this could turn out bad for the one who stayed behind. There was no other option. “Our best option is for one of us to cause a distraction while the other one heads to the team to get backup.” She turned to look at Brunnhilde, “ When I give the signal, you’re going to run for it, head back and get someone like Carol or Thor who can easily take on multiple opponents. Please, don’t argue with me” Brunnhilde protested telling Natasha “ I’m not going to leave you, you’ll die before backup arrives!” “Just go! You have Carol, I don’t have anyone. The odds are in your favor, not mine. Now run!” Nat shouted, running out of the glass doors of the building and drawing the attention of the aliens around the building. She ducked into another building far away from the one Brunnhilde was in and didn’t look back, leaving no room for an argument. Brunnhilde took that as her cue and raced down the street, adrenaline coursing through her veins and a million thoughts running through her head. She and Carol had talked about their feelings towards Natasha and they both knew they really cared for her. If she got hurt or if she died, Brunnhilde didn’t know what she would do. After about seven minutes of painful running and negative thoughts, she saw the team. As soon as she spotted them, those thoughts were replaced with hope. Both teams were now on the ground and mostly uninjured, so as soon as they spotted her Carol flew over to meet her. “Brunn? What’s wrong? What happened?” Carol asked while she searched Brunnhilde over for injuries.”What happened to your ankle? Let’s get that looked at.” “Carol stop, you need to listen to me. Something happened, Tasha and I were separated from the team, we got cornered and-” Brunnhilde was suddenly cut off by a loud bang as a building began to shudder and groan. The entire team looked up in time to see a thirty story skyscraper begin to collapse. They all stood, frozen in place until Tony yelled “Find some cover idiots!” Everyone ducked out of the way of the falling debris and stayed covered until the dust settled. “Is everyone okay?” Clint asked over the comms. One by one, everyone appeared in answer, digging themselves out from under light rubble. Tony then called out “I’m going to search for any survivors who didn’t already evacuate! Anyone who is uninjured and not healing the others, come with me.” Brunnhilde who was just throwing off her disorientation cried out. “Wait! Nat was fighting those things when I came to get you guys for backup. She was just over there…” her voice trailed off as she looked in the direction she came from and made a horrible realization. The building that had fallen was the one Natasha was fighting the aliens in. “Oh no…” she whispered hoarsely, her face holding a look of absolute horror.Carol followed her eyes to the base of the building and back to Brunnhilde, and after she put it together, her face quickly adopted the same look of horror. Scooping up Brunnhilde, she informed the team. “Natasha is under that building! We need to find her now.” Not waiting for an answer, she flew to the base of the fallen building and set Brunnhilde down gently. Immediately, the two began to call out Natasha’s name. “Nat? Natasha? Nat!” Carol cried Brunnhilde echoed with her own variation of the spy’s name “Tasha? Tasha please, answer!” Not long after, the rest of the team arrived and began searching as well, and Natasha began to stir to the faint sound of voices. When she became fully conscious, the first thing she registered was that she was pinned. The next was the fact she was bleeding out from a huge gash in her side and everything was blurry. Nauseous, she assessed the situation and let out a pained sigh. She would never make it, but she hoped the rest of the team would, especially Brunn and Carol. “Brunn and Carol” she mused. “I hope they live a good life, they’re perfect for each other. Better that I die than either of them, I would have never fit into the equation anyway. Wishful thinking on my part.” Natasha coughed dryly, and her eyes began to slowly close when the distant sound of voices drew closer and became clearer. Two of those voices in particular stood out to her, the panicked voices of Carol and Brunnhilde. They were calling her name desperately, almost brokenly. As it was getting harder for Natasha to stay awake, a thought came to her. “I guess I do have a regret after all” she hummed, feeling tired. “ I never got to tell them I loved them. I guess I’m too late...” And everything went black.


	2. Confusion

Natasha awoke with a start. She shot straight up in the bed, wide eyed, and looked around the unfamiliar room. The whole team seemed to be crammed into the tiny space and all of them were asleep, save for Tony who was seemingly absent. When she looked down, she became aware of two different hands holding her own. Glancing around the bed, she quickly found the owner of said hands, Brunnhilde holding her left and Carol holding her right. Puzzled, a few different thoughts flashed through her mind. “Why are they holding my hands? What happened? Why am I in the medbay?” She was suddenly startled from her thoughts by Tony in the doorway, looking very sleep deprived and holding a cup of coffee. Keeping his voice as to not wake the others, Tony greeted her. “It’s nice for you to finally join us.” Confused, Natasha asked “What happened? It’s all very… fuzzy.” “I thought you’d ask that.” Tony paused, letting out a sigh “ You sacrificed yourself for the Valkyrie by distracting the alien bastards who had you guys cornered in an office building giving her a chance to alert us. The building you led them all into collapsed while you were still inside and those two-” he gestured at the sleeping forms next to her bed “ they found you unconscious and bleeding out. Loki and Strange worked on you for hours, had to force them to get some sleep not too long ago. You really scared everyone, you know that?” “Why-” Natasha paused, “ Why are Carol and Brunn holding my hands? Why were they so worried?” A voice from her right interrupted Tony before he could answer. “You know, for a spy, you sure are oblivious.” “I agree” chimed a voice on her left. Natasha turned to look at who had spoken and met the eyes of both Carol and Brunnhilde, their love filled expressions mirroring each other. “Wh-what do you mea-” her words died in her throat as she was met with Carols lips on hers. Startled, she looked at Carol wide eyed. “Why did you-” she was cut off again, this time by a hand tilting her head gently to the left, and suddenly Brunnhildes lips were on hers. Bewildered, she looked back and forth between the two women who looked right back at her with loving yet completely serious expressions on their faces. “We had thought we were being obvious before, we both want to have a relationship with you.” Carol said, her voice soft and truthful. Brunnhilde then added on, “ And before you ask, no this isn’t a joke. We almost lost you today without even having you in the first place. It scared us a lot. We won’t make the same mistake twice.” Gently, she held Natasha’s hand in both of her own. “We wanted to ask you something, something very important to us.” In unison, the two asked “Natasha Romanova, will you be ours as a part of our relationship?” Natasha was stunned, disbelief written on her face. She looked at them and felt the truth of their words, and only then did she find her answer clear. “If you would have me, I would love to be in a relationship with you both.” Happiness was written on the faces of both women, and when Natasha met their eyes, they suddenly launched themselves at her, hugging her tightly but careful of her wound. She saw Stark laughing at her as she fell back under the two, and she sent him an empty glare. When the two finally let go of her, she looked at them and let out a happy hum and a small sigh escaped the other two. She then curled into Brunnhildes chest, Carol cuddling up behind her. Softly she mumbled to the two women. “I love you guys.” and closed her eyes. As the realm of sleep pulled her deeper into its depths she heard their reply, and felt content. Her final thoughts before drifting off were those of pure happiness, she was with two people she would never regret loving, home at last.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by roleplay on the amazing Kat's discord! Check out his server and story! Discord: https://discord.gg/PhbAsqd


End file.
